parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of the Byrds in Walt Disney World
Spaceface's Parody of the 1999 Muppet film, the Advenutes of Elmo in Grouchland. Cast Roles * Max (Max and Ruby Adventures) - Elmo ** Twilight Sparkle, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Gonzo, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Snoopy, Billy, and Jerry Mouse as extras with Noah *Comso and Wanda (the Fairly OddParents) (w/ Lady and Tramp as extra) - Themeselves *Noah's Parents, Mimi Byrd, Papa Terry, the Youngs, Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) and Miss Piggy and the Muppet Cast (the Muppets) - Themeselves *Jorgen Von Strangle (the Fairly OddParents) - Oscar the Grouch *Sergeant Murphy (Richard Scarry series) - Huxley *Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry series) (w/ Constantine the Frog (Muppets Most Wanted) as an extra) - Bill **Dominc Badguy (Muppets Most Wanted) - extra with Constantine *Sherrif Callie (Sherrif Callie's Wild West) - Grizzy *Rapunzel (Tangled) - Queen of Trash *the Seven Dwarfs (Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs) - the Fireflies * Bambi, Thumper, and Flower (Bambi) and Sebastian (the Little Mermaid) - Trash Queen's guards Plot After being annyoned by the Sesame Street Muppets, Noah goes on vacation with his Parents, Comso, Wanda and some of Noah's friends (the Muppets, Penny Ling and Pepper Clark from Littlest pet Shop, Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Twilight Sparkle from MLP, Wallace from Wallace and Gromit, Jerry Mouse from Tom and Jerry, and Snoopy from Peanuts), along with Mimi, Papa Terry, Mr. Marty, Mrs Amy, and their daughter, Holly. They (all in the Family car) are all soon sucked into a psychedelic rainbow tunnel and hurtled into the happiest place on earth, Walt Disney World, a world filled with Disney creativity. The evil Sergeant Murphy then arrives to take the various belongings, and takes Noah's sister, Hannah, as well. After going to a Hotel, deciding to give up, Noah and huis friends is determined to go back to Disney World with one Important mission - To save the Park, and begins a journey and adventures through the Park. he Meets a Tabby Cat named Callie (from Sherrif Callie's Wild West) to help in his quest, which she tells him that they start in the Magic Kingdom. Voice Cast Main voices * Pierce Gagnon - Noah Byrd * Daran Norris - Cosmo, Mr. Marty, Noah's Dad, Jorgen Von Strangle, Additional Voices * Butch Hartman - Segreant Murphy, Additional Voices * Richard Horvitz - Zim, Billy, Papa Terry, Additional Voices * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Pepper Clark, Additional Voices * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda, Mrs. Amy, Mimi Byrd, Additional Voices * Tara Strong - Poof, Marie, Noah's Mom, Holly Young, Penny Ling, Twilight Sparkle, Additional Voices * Kristen Wiig - Lola Bunny * Peter Sallis - Wallace * Cam Clarke - Snoopy, Additional Voices Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Foo-Foo, Statler, various * Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, various * Bill Barretta - Rowlf the Dog, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Pepé, various * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Waldorf, Zoot, various * Matt Vogel - Jerry Mouse, Count von Count, 80's Robot, Crazy Harry, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, Constantine the Frog, Sweetums, various * Ryan Dillion - various Songs * Best Day Ever * A Day Like This * Be Our Guest * Put One Foot In Front of the other * Heigh-Ho * I'm Number One * Under the Sea * Silent Night * When You Wish Upon a Star Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Spoof Category:Spaceface Category:Sesame Street Spoofs